Good Boy-Bad Girl: A Corey x Laney fanfic!
by SakuradaHaruno2020
Summary: Corey Riffen is the new kid and almost everyone likes him except Laney Penn, the toughest girl in school. A lot of people admire her but EVERYONE fears her. Even the seniors and adults. Corey will try anything to get Laney to like him, but how can he if she won't give him the time of day? And can Laney keep up with his crazy tactics without falling for him? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid the Tough Girl

**Corey's POV.**

"TRINAAA!" I screamed through the roar of the wind. She's driving too fast. It's my first day of school and Mom told Trina to drive me to school in her car, Pinktastic. She wasn't to happy about it but agreed. And it looks like I won't even see my school because I'm going to DIE!

"Shut your trap. I have to focus on my driving." She said angrily without turning back to me.

_Driving? More like racing!, _I thought. I'm going to die!

**Few minutes earlier...**

**Corey's POV.**

I woke up in bed with my mom screaming her head off from outside the door of my bedroom."COREY! WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" then I heard her footsteps going down the stairs.

I groaned and sat up. It's my first day starting as a junior at Elementary High. I transferred to Peaceville after a year of music school. I loved it there, but Mom said I need some more "useful" knowledge than music.

I left my room and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I went down stairs to find Mom and my older sister, Trina, already eating breakfast. Eggs and bacon! With toast! Yeah!

"Sorry, Corey. We were hungry and I got work." Mom said as she took her empty plate and put it in the sink.

"Hurry up and eat. It's your first day of school and you don't want to be late. Oh and Trina dear, drive Corey to your school, K? You guys are going to the same school now so Corey doesn't have to use the bus." Trina's a senior at Elementary High so we spent a lot of time away from eachother and she seemed to enjoy it.

I ate my breakfast quickly and ran upstairs to get dressed. I wore my usual clothes. A black t-shirt with white long sleeves that reached a few inches away from my wrist with a white turtle neck collar and orange cargo shorts. I put on my white knee socks and my blue sneakers and of course I took my guitar. I put it in its guitar case and grabbed my backpack. Oh! Can't forget about my favorite beanie! It was orange with a cool skull on it.

"HURRY UP YOU BRAT BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Trina yelled from the garage. I ran downstairs and sat in the backseat. There's no way I'm sitting in front next to a pink-loving demon!

Just as the garage door finished sliding out of the way, Trina stomped on the gas.

**Back to present situation...**

"TRINAAA!" I screamed again but she ignored me. The light ahead turned red but she didn't slow down. She sped through the cross road as cars jerked to a stop, almost crashing into eachother.

"Finally! We're here. Welcome to your new prison." She jerked to a stop in front of a gate. I tried to calm down and looked out the window. It seemed like a fine school. I put on my backpack and grabbed my guitar case.

"I got classes on the other side of campus! HASHTAG: SEE YA, LOSER!" She did the L-is-for-Loser sign with her hand and pressed on the gas petal and raced off.

_Worst. Sister. EVER._, I thought. I turned back to the school and gulped. _Let's hope for the best._

**NO POV.(Hey that rhymes!)**

Corey walked into the school grounds with his usual confident smile. As he passed by each student in his path they all seemed to warm up to him, especially because he seemed so nice, saying 'Hi' to everyone within a 3-foot radius. He loved being liked by others. He was pretty used to it. That's until he met.. _Her._


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Believe It!

**After a week at Elementary High...**

**In the morning before school starts...**

**Corey's POV.**

I've been here for only a week and everyone already likes me! 3 WORDS! Pop. Pul. Lar.

I was hanging out with my new best friends, Kin and Kon. I met them on my second day of school. Time for... FLASHBACKS!

**On Corey's second day of school...**

The last bell rang indicating school was over for today, so I gathered my stuff from my last class(which was english if you wanted to know!) and ran out of the classroom before I could be bombarded by my friends and ran to my locker to put my text books away. Then I heard music. The hallway was empty.

I quickly put my books away and followed the sound. I traced the music to one of the unused music rooms.

I opened the door just a crack and rock music played even louder.

I peeked through the crack and saw two guys playing instruments. One was taller and I wouldn't say fat but not skinny either but he was big. He wore a red bandana and a white shirt with short black sleeves. He wore jeans and sneakers. Man. He was really rocking the drums.

The shorter guy was playing the keyboard and wow! They rock. He wore a tuxedo print shirt, dark blue jeans and orange sneakers. He was also wearing glasses.

They didn't seem to notice me so I carefully opened the door without making it creak. Not that they could notice with the music. They continued to play for a few more seconds.

They were playing a familiar song but I couldn't remember its name. They were missing something.

Suddenly, the guy playing the keyboard finally noticed me and stopped playing, but the other continued playing until he noticed that he stopped playing.

"Hey, what's the- OH! Um... Hi!" The drummer said awkwardly, waving.

I had an awe-stricken face and started clapping."You guys are...awesome!"

They looked really surprised.

"Thanks Corey." The drummer said. I was confused. How did he know my name? So I asked him. It's probably because I'm popular-

"We have some of our classes together. Both of us actually." Kin said."We just never really spoken."

"Oh. Well, you guys play great! I play guitar! And I'm pretty good if I do say so myself!" I said. Then I had a great idea.

"Hey! Can I play with you guys? Play music, I mean." I asked them. I genuinely wanted to join in their jam session.

"Sure. I guess you can join. But tomorrow. We're done for today." Kin answered. Kon had a big smile on his face as they put their instruments in the storage closet.

"OK!" I said excitedly and I ran out of the room to the other side of campus to meet Trina at her car. I was screaming with joy all the way there and people were just smiling at me and waving. I want ice cream now.

**End of flashback...**

After that, our friendship hit it off and we been playing music ever since.

"Hey, you want to go to the arcade after school?" I asked them.

"Yeah! Then we can go for cheeseburger-" Kon stopped mid sentence as he elbowed Kin. "It's _Her!"_ he whispered as he leaned in close to us. Kin looked around till he found what they were looking for.

"She's back! No way! I thought she was going to stay for another 5 weeks." Kin said. I really don't know what he's talking about.

"Who's going to stay for another 5 weeks?" I asked. I was so confused. Who are they talking about?

"_Her."_ Kin pointed to the entrance gate in the front of the school. People on the side walk stopped and backed away a few steps and some people got in their cars to park somewhere else. A black mustang parked in the front of the gates.

A girl came out of the drivers car and smiled happily. She waved to the people on the side walk and they smiled back.

"What's so bad about her? She seems nice." I said, totally confused.

"Not her. _Her._" Kin pointed to back seat door as it slammed open._  
_

"Oh." I said, nervously."But I still don't understand-" I stopped after I saw who came out.

A girl with short red hair came out. She put a lime green book bag over her shoulder and nodded to the girl driver. The driver nodded back and drove off. She turned back to the entrance gate and walked in.

Everything was quiet. No one spoke or even whispered. Not even the seniors and adults. They just stared wide-eyed at her. As she got closer, I could see what she really looked like.

She wore black eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara for make up, ripped red jeans, black combat boots, and a black t-shirt. Her bangs covered her left eye and I noticed her eyes were a pretty shade of green but that doesn't matter. She was also a lot shorter than me by 2-3 inches. She had a bored expression on her face. She seemed to not be bothered by the silence and the staring and continued to walk toward the entrance to the building.

For a second, our eyes met. I thought I saw something in those green eyes. I'm not sure what but it seemed sad.

Then she narrowed her eyes and it disappeared. I was surprised. No one has ever looked at me like that. To me anyways.

"I can't believe it. You actually looked her in the eyes! And SURVIVED! No one's actually looked Laney in the eye before. Not even the seniors." Kon yelled-whispered.

"Actually, I bet she's planning his death right now. To have the nerve to even look her in the eyes... dude, you are so DEAD." Kin said.

"What? What's wrong with me looking at her?" I was a little scared but mostly confused.

"Oh! Right." Kin said as if he forgot something, which he did."You weren't here for ninth grade so you haven't heard about Laney. She's the toughest kid in school."

"Oh. Hey! I'll go introduce myself!" I said. She seems nice. Maybe she'll even become another friend. I started running to her.

"NO!" Kin and Kon said in unison.

"Corey, you can-" Kin started to say but I didn't hear the rest. I ran right next to Laney and followed her towards the main building.

"Hey!" I greeted her. "I'm Corey! I'm the new kid!" She didn't even look at me. I started to feel nervous.

"Um...You must be Laney! Uh...It's nice to meet you?" It came out as a question. She still didn't look at me or spoke. My palms started sweating.

"So...uh...you want to be my friend?" I asked awkwardly. She's not even talking to me! This is bad. This is REALLY bad. No one ignores Corey Riffen.

"HEY! I'm TALKING to YOU! Are you deaf or something? ANSWER ME!"I yelled at her. I don't enjoy yelling. Unless it's for the music.

Finally, she turned to me with the same bored expression. Then she shocked me with the next thing she did. She took out earbuds from her ears. I know it's natural but I didn't know she had them on! They were red with a skull.

"Oh. Hi." She finally answered, keeping her bored face on.

"Uh...hi. Did...did you hear anything I said earlier?" I hope she's not mad.

"No. Sorry.I didn't notice you there. I had my music turned up high. Was it important?" She asked. Again with that bored face. And that uninterested voice is killing me! AND SHE DIDN'T NOTICE ME! THE NERVE!

"Well, yeah. I'm Corey and I'm new here. You must be Laney. Nice to meet you. Do you want to be my new friend?" I repeated awkwardly. I stuck out my hand for her to shake, but she just nodded.

"Yeah. Likewise. But no thanks." Then she opened the door to the building and walked in. I blinked a couple of times before slowly walking back to the guys. I noticed almost everyone on campus had either a shocked, a scared, an amused, or an admired expression on their face. And their eyes either were on me or the door that Laney walked through.

"Corey! I tried to tell you that you shouldn't go up to _Her_! She's also someone you shouldn't just go up to unless for a good reason." Kin said just as I sat next to them on the grass, with a scared face.

Then I heard whispers coming from the other students.

"OMG. He actually went up to Laney! That's crazy!"

"He talked to Laney and she didn't kill him on the spot! Today just gets weirder and weirder."

"Laney's so cool! I wish I can be her friend!"

"I can't believe someone didn't like Corey. She didn't even smile or acknowledge him. Well, as expected from Laney. She's so cold but that's what makes her so cool!"

"I can't believe someone doesn't like Corey!"

That's all I heard. I can't believe someone doesn't like me. I can't believe Laney doesn't want to be my friend.


	3. Chapter 3: WE MUST BECOME FRIENDS!

**Laney's POV.**

I continued walking to the attendance office with the same bored expression on my face. But on the inside I was totally baffled by what happened.

Some kid actually talked to me! And he looked me in the eyes too! The nerve!

_'But he was pretty cute.',_ I thought. Then I realized what I had thought. '_NO! No he was not!.'_

I sighed. Now I'm thinking weird thoughts.

I entered the attendance office and it instantly was silent. I walked to the counter and looked at the teacher.

"Where's the principal?" I asked with my usual bored face. The teacher was trembling, TREMBLING! HA! Pathetic.

"He-he's in his office." He stuttered. His eyes were looking anywhere but me.

"Take me to him." I commanded. He nervously glanced at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. He quickly looked away.

"He-he's busy right now and he-he said he doesn't w-want to be disturbed." He stuttered again. I glared at him.

"I said take me to him. Now." I hardened my voice this time. He quickly nodded and started walking. I followed him until we stopped in front of the principal's office. The teacher knocked on the door.

"I told you I don't want to be disturbed!" yelled the stupid principal. Stupid bastard. Rude much.

"I know s-sir, but-" The teacher was interrupted when the bastard-of-a-principal opened the door wide open and started yelling.

"THEN LEAVE YOU-" He stopped and looked at me, his eyes widening from the shock of seeing me. Again. Then his eyes narrowed at me.

"What are you doing here?" He was trying to sound menacing, but I bet everyone in the attendance office could practically feel him tremble.

"Long time no see, Principal Butt." I saluted him. The careless way of course.

"I've told you for the last time, it's Ramsbotom!" He clenched his fist, his face was turning red in anger.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, Mr. Sheep's Butt." I smirked. He clenched his teeth this time.

"You didn't answer my question before. What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"What do you mean,what am I doing here? I'm here to attend school of course." I smirked again.

"No. You were suspended! You're not supposed to come back!" He said incrediously.

"I was _suspended._ I wasn't_ expelled. _There's a difference, ya know." My face was back to my bored expression. He really is stupid.

"B-but-"

"I'll take my schedule now, if you don't mind?" I put my hand on my waist and smirked at him.

* * *

**Corey's POV.**

The bell rang so me , Kin, and Kon started walking to our homeroom. Kon kept on talking about going to Barney's Cheese Palace or something like that and I really wanted to listen to him but my mind kept wandering back to Laney.

_'She doesn't want to be my friend. She doesn't want to be my friend. She doesn't want to be my friend.', _I repeated in my head.

Kin looked at me with a worried face."You OK, dude? You don't look like your usual cheery self."

"I know." I bowed my head in exasperation.

"OK. What's the problem?" Kin asked. He made us stop. Kon looked at me with a confused look.

"Yeah! You usually get extra happy when the cheese topic comes up."

"I know!" I groaned."Laney's the problem!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Kin asked.

"I _MEAN _that I can't believe Laney doesn't want to be my friend!" My hand went to my temples, grabbing the sides of my head.

**Kin's POV.**

I looked at Corey as if he was crazy. I looked at Kon with a worried look and turned back to Corey. He was hugging his knees close to him as he sat in front of the wall and a depressing aura was emitting from him. Me and Kon sweat dropped.

"There's nothing to be depressed about Corey. You don't understand who you're trying to befriend. This is _Laney_ we're talking about." I reasoned.

"That's why... I MUST BECOME FRIENDS WITH LANEY!" He suddenly was standing up. You can practically see the fire in his eyes. He held his fists close to his chest and looked up, the depressing aura replaced with burning passion.

Me and Kon's eyes were big as saucers, our mouths hung open in disbelief.

**Corey's POV.**

"That's why..." I paused, realizing what I must do."I MUST BECOME FRIENDS WITH LANEY!" I yelled and quickly stood up and clenched my fists, my depressed feelings replaced with hot determination. I looked up at the ceiling. I looked back at Kin and Kon. Their eyes were as big saucers and their mouths hung open. I wonder why? And I could use some cheese right about now.

Then they shook their heads and looked at me with a face that said,'That's just like Corey...'

Kin spoke up,"Hey! We'll be late for homeroom!" He started to run down the hall.

"NO! I CAN'T GO BACK TO DETENTION! NO CHEESE FOR MORE THAN AN _HOUR_ DRIVES YOU CRAZY!" Kon's hands went to his temples as he screamed.

"You've never had a detention, Kon." I told him as we ran down the hall after Kin.

"Oh yeah... Well, I'm not starting now!" We ran into room 242 just before the bell rang. Me and Kon took our seats next to Kin while our homeroom teacher sat at his desk playing a game on his My pad.

"I'm...Oh shit...going...to...damn it!" Finally, I think he paused his game and turned to us with a frustrated look."I'm going to take attendance."

**Few minutes later... NO POV.**

Just as the teacher finished with the attendance, a knock came from the door.

"Come in. You're late." He said but didn't look up from the clipboard he was holding. The door opened to reveal none other than Laney standing there with the same bored expression.

"Introduce yourself to the newbies so they don't die." He said before he walked back to his desk.

"Well-" Laney was interrupted by a certain blue-haired boy sitting in the back. She turned to the voice.

"IT'S YOU!" All of a sudden he ran up to her. Laney balled her fist thinking that he was going to hit her or something but what he did surprised her. He hugged her.

She had a shocked face as he hugged her tighter and lifted her up a few inches off the ground. Everyone had a shocked face. Mouths hung open, eyes big as saucers. Laney recognized the shocked faces to look like those anime shows she watched. Man, Fairytail rules! Everyone was staring at them. Some looked a little envious too.

_'Somebody's got a crush.', _She thought. Corey put her down and smiled widely at her.

"HI LANEY!" He greeted her." We're going to be the best of friends!" He happily said.

She had a nervous look and she sweat dropped. '_This guy's crazy!' _She screamed in her mind. As for Corey, he had only one goal in his mind.

_'I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!' _He thought_.'WE _MUST_ BECOME FRIENDS!'_

* * *

THANKS 4 READING! AND IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE! BYE! TILL I UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging Out to Dry

**Sorry, I was working on _The Eyes are the Window to the Soul _and my story on Wattpad, _Throw-Back Thursday, Naruto fanfic. _Please read it.**

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

After that last bell rang to go home, I practically ran to my ride. That Corey-guy was chasing after me, trying to convince to do something with him and his nerd-herd.

When I was close enough, I ripped the back door open and jumped in. I quickly slammed the door shut and told my friend, who was driving, to step on it. He was getting closer!

"STEP ON IT, DUDE! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING!"

She looked back at me from the front driver's seat, giving a weird look.

"Are you okay? You look like you ran to the moon and back," She said, her blue eyebrow raised questionably.

My eyes were frantic and I kept panting and glancing out my window, seeing Corey was getting even closer. So close!

"JUST DRIVE! DRIVE MAN, DRIVE!"

She shrugged and started to drive, accelerating. I glanced at the rear-view mirror at the front of the car to see that Corey running RIGHT BEHIND OUR CAR! HE WAS FREAKING J-RUNNING ON THE STREET RIGHT BEHIND OUR FREAKING CAR!

"HEY, LANEY," He yelled from outside. He was grinning like an idiot. "YOU WANNA HANG OUT WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS LATER?!"

My friend glanced at the rear-view mirror, looking at Corey as if he was crazy...HE'S CRAZY!

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!? AND WHY IS HE FOLLOWING US!?"

"IT'S A SERIAL KILLER! HURRY! GET AWAY!"

She squinted her eyes at him from the rear-view mirror. "It looks like he's trying to talk to you though."

"NO, HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! NOW SPEED UP!"

Then this song came up on the radio and she started bobbing her head to the song. Normally I would join her, but this wasn't the time to be messing around! I was in danger! And you know what song came up?

Gas Pedal.

She started singing to it with a low voice.

"SPEED UP! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL!"

Did I mention she has a horrible singing voice? And she's the lead singer of her band.

You're supposed to speed up. It's _gas pedalling_. But for some reason this song made my "wonderful" friend suddenly stop the car, making us jerk to a stop in the middle of the street.

Then I heard a loud bang.

My friend gasped and looked at the rear-view mirror again, panicking.

"OMG! I think I just hit him!"

I gave her a disbelieving look. "What?"

I wasn't sure whether to be worried that he might be critically injured or dead. Or glad he stopped chasing me...I feel _really_ guilty about what I am feeling right now. But. I might as well pretend to be worried.

I decided to offer, "I'll go see if—"

I didn't get to finish and was startled because it was Corey who had interrupted me.

"I'M ALRIGHT!"

I turned back to look at him through the glass, giving him a 'Are you F-ing crazy?' look. Seriously, this guy was crazy. He looked unharmed except there was a tuft of blue hair sticking up on his head.

I turned back to my friend, my face turned back to panick.

"He's fine! Now DRIVE!"

She finally listened to me and started driving us home. Eventually along the way, Corey grew tired and finally stopped chasing after us. He stopped like after five blocks. He has really good stamina to run those distances.

Did I mention that my friend's name starts with a C?

**Weeks later...**

For the...I lost count after fifteen. I'll just say...

In the last few weeks, the same things happened every day. I run to my car and Corey chases after me, we drive and he continues to chase after me, gets hit by the car, continues again, then stops. He's chased after me non-stop!

And it's driving me insane!

I ran to my car as usual today with Corey at my heels. When I got to my door and opened it, I came to a decision.

I wasn't going to run anymore.

I turned and glared up at Corey who stopped behind me and was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" I snapped. It was as if he didn't hear the harsh tone in my tired voice. He was still grinning like an idiot.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new cafe with me that opened in town," He asked happily. It was making me nauseous and my stomach fluttered.

I actually considered his offer. I heard that they had live music and served PSL's no matter what season. For those who are clueless, PSL stands for the Great Pumpkin Spice Latte! Sadly, they didn't include the G, but I love them. That and Choco-Cookie Crumble frappicino's. So delicious.

I gave Corey my infamous cold stare, making sure I made him nervous, as if I was going to say no. He started to fidget a little, almost unnoticeable. But not to my eyes!

I nodded at him, trying to act cool.

"Fine," I agreed with my voice neutral, looking away. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I prayed that I wasn't blushing hard. I glanced at him from the corners of my eyes.

His face practically shined, lighting up like a big christmas tree. He nodded to me with that big shiny smile of his and I just wanted to...I didn't know what to do!

I sighed and ducked my head into the open door to the car. I looked at her, still flushed with embarrassment.

"I'll call later, C. I'm going out."

She had been waiting patiently with her phone out, jabbing at the touch screen and wasn't really paying much attention to me, but she nodded. She put her phone down and looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Remember, the news said it was going to rain later, so make sure you have your umbrella! Later!"

She stomped on the gas and was gone in a flash. I frowned. For a friend, I thought she'd at least ask me where I was going. As a best friend, I thought she would ask who Corey was and if he was my boyfriend or something. Then the thought of going out with that pyschopath kicked in and I shook it out of my mind. I was just going to hang out with him and getting it over with. That's all. That is all.

I started walking down the street towards town. I stopped to look back. Corey hadn't moved and he was looking at me with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I could feel the heat on my face start to fade. "Are you going to just stand there or are you coming?"

It looked as if he had been broken from a trance and he grinned at me again. The heat was back on my face and I quickly turned to look in front of me and started fast walking. Corey ran to catch up with me and started talking about something about the new Call of Duty game that came out and I was actually interested enough to listen. I could feel something on my face though that kept distracting me and I threw enough courage to look at Corey, who was still smiling and talking to me.

I interrupted him. "Hey, Corey. Is there something on my face?"

He stopped talking and his smile disappeared as craned his neck to the side, looking at me curiously. "Hm?" He scanned my face. Then his smile was back again and shining brighter than ever.

"Nope. There's nothing. Unless you count that smile on your face." He added lightly.

I stared at him, surprised.

Then that feeling on my face was back and I found myself smiling a little again.

**Later that day...**

I laughed at the joke Corey just mention and I almost choked on my PML.

We just talked and laughed for so long, we were at the cafe for longer than I had thought I would be there.

I would never say this out loud but I thought this place was so cute!

The shop looked like a cute little cafe, with a tarp outside to shade the table sets outside, the logo, Cafe's Coffee, in gold cursive on the widow. When you open the door, there was a bell that jingled. The walls were velvet green and dark brown square tables and chairs were set in every free space. Where you could order your drink was set to the side wall, and there was a variety of different drinks to choose from that all sounded delicious. But what I loved most was the black velvet stage in the middle.

It was set in the middle in the back, so everybody could see their front. The band that was performing wasn't famous, but it said that any local band could ask and schedule to perform.

All the bands instruments were set and lights were shining down on them. Speakers were set to the side of the stage and the instrument cases were put to the side. It was so nice.

Anyways...

It was until I stopped laughing that I glanced at the window to see it raining. I took out my phone and checked the time.

"Oh, it's getting late. I better head home_. _I still have homework." _That I'm not gonna do._

I thought I saw a flash of disappointment crossed Corey's face.

"Oh...yeah I should head home too," he said, trying to sound normal. But for some reason, I could tell the difference. I ignored it though. "See ya at school."

Corey stood up, and walked out of the coffee shop, hands in his pockets and backpack on one shoulder. As I gathered my things and opened the door to exit the shop, holding out my umbrella, I stopped to turn to see a familiar blue haired guy leaning against the side of the shop on the window and under the tarp shielding him from the down pour. He was staring at the ground before he turned to look at me. His face immediately lit up like christmas lights.

"Hey, Laney!" Corey greeted me with that annoyingly bright smile.

"Hey," I greeted back and continued to look at him confused. "I thought you were going home."

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. I could tell something went wrong.

"Let me guess," I sighed, exasperated. "You forgot your umbrella, didn't you?"

Corey grinned. "No, I brought it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you still _here_?"

"I couldn't just leave a girl defenseless. It's dangerous after sunset, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I could protect myself."

He shook his head. "You rock that Little Red Riding Hood vibe."

I stared at him for a long while and I could tell he broke into a cold sweat. His smile right now was tighter and less relaxed than usual. His normal smile came easy and relaxed.

"..."

"..."

I broke the silence by sighing.

"Someone just stole it, huh?"

Corey continued to smile for a moment before he sighed too and nodded.

I grinned like the Big Bad Wolf and started walking towards home. "Come on. I'll walk you home," I sighed.

Corey's smile grew even bigger and he started following behind me. He gently took the umbrella from my hand and held it up for both of us.

So in the end, technically, we walked home together. In the rain.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry! It's been a while!**

**Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing!**


End file.
